sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Theme songs
Opening Maybe still "Gotta Go Fast" Go,go,go,go,go g-g Gotta go fast Gotta go fast Gotta go faster, faster, f-f-f-faster Moving at the speed of sound,Quickest hedgehog around Got are selves a situation,stuck in a new location, with out any explanation,no talk of relaxion Don't,don't d-d-d-don't blink,don't think just go,go,go,go g-g-g-g-g-g Sonic his the run,sonic his #1, sonic's coming next so watch out for sonic X Gotta go fast (sonic), gotta go fast (sonic) gotta go faster,faster f-f-faster Go,go,go,go g-g go,go (sonic X) gatta go fast, gatta fo faster,faster f-f SONIC X! Ending Credits Official Songs Stayin Alive by Team Heroes from Bees Gess. First Love by Shelly the Hedgehog from Utada Hikaru.(English Version) I Kissed a Girl by Amy Rose from Katy Perry. Come On Everybody by Miles Tails Prower from Eddie Cochran. Behind Closed Doors by Jet the Hawk from Percy Sledge. Ain't No Sunshine by Silver the Hedgehog from Bill Withers. Summer Nights by Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose from Grease. Hit Em High by Knuckles the Echidna With Chaotix from B-Real, Coolio, Method Man, LL Cool J and Busta Rhymes. Pass Out by Shadow the Hedgehog With Team Heroes from Tinie Tempah. What's My Name by Honey the Cat from Rihanna feat Drake. Firework by Shelly the Hedgehog from Katy Perry. Baby by Miles Tails Prower from Justin Bieber feat Ludacris. Who Let The Dogs Out by The Chipmunks from Baha Men. Close To You by The Rabbits from Carpenters. Empire State Of Mind (Part 1) by Amy Rose from Alicia Keys. Empire State Of Mind (Part 2) by Shelly the Hedgehog from Alicia Keys. Mine by Honey the Cat from Taylor Swift. These Boots Are For Walking by Team Hearts from Nancy Sinatra and Jessica Simpson. Ribbon In The Sky by The Chipmunks from Stevie Wonder. The Chipmunk and Rabbit Musical 1.Bad Day by The Chipmunks from Daniel Powter. 2.Put Your Records On by The Rabbits from Corinne Bailey Rae. 3.Don't Matter by The Chipmunks from Akon. 4.I Want To Know What Love Is by The Rabbits from Foreigner and Mariah Carey. 5.FunkyTown by The Chipmunks from Lipps Inc. 6.I Gotta Feeling by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Black Eyed Peas. 7.I Believe I Can Fly by The Chipmunks from R Kelly. 8.Dancing Queen by The Rabbits from ABBA. 9.Wait For You by The Chipmunks from Elliott Yamin. 10.Can't Fight The Moonlight by The Rabbits from LeAnn Rimes. 11.I Wanna Love You by The Chipmunks from Akon feat Snoop Dogg.(Bonus Track) 12.Party In The USA by The Rabbits from Miley Cyrus.(Bonus Track) 13.Don't Stop Believing by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Journey and Glee.(Bonus Track) 14.4 Minutes by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Madonna and Justin Timberlake feat Timbaland.(Bonus Track) The Chipmunk and Rabbit Musical 2 The Squeakass 1.Never Say Never by The Chipmunks from Justin Bieber. 2.You Don't Stand A Chance by The Rabbits from Amada. 3.Sexy Chick by The Chipmunks from David Guetta feat Akon. 4.Spin My Head Right Around by The Rabbits from Flo Rida. 5.Get Down Like That by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Ne-Yo. 6.Hot n' Cold by The Rabbits from Katy Perry. 7.Fight The Power by The Chipmunks from Public Enemy. 8.Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by The Rabbits from Beyonce. 9.Your The Best Around by The Chipmunks from Joe Esposito. 10.We Are Famliy by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Sister Sledge. 11.Superstar by The Chipmunks from Lupe Fiasco.(Bonus Track) 12.Final Heartbreak by The Rabbits from Jessica Simpson.(Bonus Track) 13.I Ain't Gotta Tell You by The Chipmunks from Ne-Yo.(Bonus Track) 14.Right Here, Right Now by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from High School Musical 3.(Bonus Track) The Chipmunk and Rabbit Musical 3 Chip-Sensation 1.It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by The Chipmunks from Andy Williams. 2.Oh Holy Night by The Rabbits from Celine Dion. 3.Stand By Me by The Chipmunks from Ben E. King. 4.Total Eclipse Of The Heart by The Rabbits from Bonnie Tyler. 5.Christmas Don't Be Late by The Chipmunks from Ross Bagdasarian. 6.Country Christmas by The Rabbits from Loretta Lynn. 7.Merry Christmas Baby by The Chipmunks from Elliott Yamin. 8.The Twelve Days Of Christmas by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Relient K. 9.This Christmas by The Chipmunks from Chris Brown. 10.I'll Be Home For Christmas by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Bing Crosby. 11.In The Air Tonight by The Chipmunks from Phil Collins.(Bonus Track) 12.My Heart Will Go On by The Rabbits from Celine Dion.(Bonus Track) 13.Let There Be Christmas by The Chipmunks from Alan Jackson.(Bonus Track) 14.Deck The Halls by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Loretta Lynn.(Bonus Track) Christmas Album Vol.1 1.The Christmas Song by Sonic the Hedgehog from Nat King Cole. 2.All I Want For Christmas Is You by Amy Rose from Mariah Carey. 3.Christmas Don't Be Late by The Chipmunks from Ross Bagdasarian.(Dee Town Rock Version) 4.What Child Is This by The Rabbits from Mitch Fewell. 5.Rockin Around The Christmas Tree by Shelly the Hedgehog from Brenda Lee. 6.Brand New Christmas by Knuckles the Echidna With Chaotix from Hot Chocolate. 7.Oh Christmas Tree by Silver the Hedgehog from Charlie Brown. 8.Santa Baby by Honey the Cat from Eartha Kitt. 9.A Christmas To Remember by The Rabbits from Amy Grant. 10.Last Christmas by The Chipmunks from Wham. 11.Hark The Herald Angels Sing by Amy Rose from Charles Wesley. 12.Wonderful Christmas Time by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Paul McCartney. 13.Someday At Christmas by Miles Tails Prower from Stevie Wonder. 14.Here We Come A Caroling by Sonic the Hedgehog from Ray Conniff. 15.White Christmas by Silver the Hedgehog from Bing Crosby. 16.Frosty the Snowman by Shelly the Hedgehog and Honey the Cat from Beach Boys. 17.Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Gene Autry. 18.Chrstmas Won't Be The Same This Year by Knuckles the Echidna With Chaotix from Jackson 5. 19.Silver Bells by Miles Tails Prower from Luanne Rice. 20.Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Sonic the Hedgehog and Others from Tori Amos. Christmas Album Vol.2 1.Silent Night by Sonic the Hedgehog from Charles Elingworth. 2.The Twelve Days Of Christmas by The Chipmunks from Bing Crosby. 3.We Wish You A Merry Christmas by The Rabbits from John Rutter. 4.Let It Snow by Shelly the Hedgehog from Dean Martin. 5.Miss You Most (At Christmas Time) by Amy Rose from Mariah Carey. 6.Happy Xmas (War Is Over) by Silver the Hedgehog from John Lennon. 7.To Heck With Ole Santa Claus by Honey the Cat from Loretta Lynn. 8.The Day That Love Began by Miles Tails Prower from Stevie Wonder. 9.Merry Christmas Everybody by The Chipmunks from Slade. 10.Merry Christmas Everyone by Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog from Shakin Sevens. 11.It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas by The Rabbits from Bing Crosby. 12.The Little Drummer Boy by Knuckles the Echidna With Chaotix from Bob Seger. 13.What Christmas Means To Me by Miles Tails Prower from Stevie Wonder. 14.We Three Kings by The Chipmunks from Susan Crawford. 15.Twinkle Twinkle Little Me by The Rabbits from Diana Ross and The Supremes. 16.Breath Of Heaven by Amy Rose from Amy Grant. 17.Up On The Housetop by Knuckles the Echidna With Chaotix from Gene Autry. 18.Let There Be Peace On Earth by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from The Brennans. 19.I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus by Shelly the Hedgehog and Honey the Cat from Jimmy Boyd. 20.Do They Know It's Christmas by Sonic the Hedgehog and Others from Band Aid.﻿﻿